It doesn't Fit Anymore
by HereComesATrash
Summary: Dat F*ck is this fanfic? I donno it has super secret hints of a fanfic I'm still working on also I realized when I was writing this it kinda has a OC in it and that's bad cause I don't really like ocs for things that I/They didn't make anyhow enjoy I guess
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the lair I don't know why I always start like that but anyway the turtles was a patrol until something was off they heard a woman's voice yelling

"Sparkles where are you?"

"Hey who do you think she's looking for?" Mikey asked his brothers

"Who knows? But it doesn't matter let's head back to the lair" Leo told him

"But she sounds really worried about Sparkles" Mikey said

"It's probably just her dog or something and she obviously was a bad owner if her pet ran away and never came back" Raph said Mikey looked back at the woman before following the three back to the lair

It had been hours since they saw the woman but for some reason Mikey couldn't stop thinking about it somehow it felt like it had something to do with him like the woman was yelling at him about her lost pet he tried everything he could to get it off his mind but nothing worked he still had her on the top of his mind until he decided to go and ask her what exactly she was looking for she was looking out of her opened window "Hey" she heard she looked to try and find the source of the voice

"Don't try to look for me I just want to ask you something"

"Oh… okay…"

"So like I heard you yelling for someone a while ago and I just wanted to know who you were looking for"

"Oh… I...I was looking for my kitty…"

"Your kitty?"

"Yeah she has orange fur and I haven't seen her in forever I mostly just assumed maybe she had passed on but…. I guess today I decided to see if she'd come back…"

"...Did she have a collar?"

"She… she didn't…"

"Then it that case someone probably took her in thinking she was homeless actually do you have a picture of her?"

"Oh I do" the lady whiped out her phone and showed a picture she took of her cat a few days before she went missing "Uh… I don't know where you are" then she saw a green hand reached out waiting for her to give the phone to him she was hesitant but she finally gave the phone to him when Mikey looked at the phone he knew who her cat was… "Ice Cream Kitty…" Mikey whispered to himself not wanting the lady to hear him

"What did you say?"

"Oh! I uh said… I'm sorry but I haven't seen that cat before" Mikey didn't want to lie to her but he didn't really know how to explain what happened to her and he loved her and he didn't want to get rid of her but at the same time he could tell how much the lady loved her as well but he knew if he told the others they'll probably yell at him for talking to a human so Mikey really didn't know what to do

"...I figured you haven't seen her… everybody I've asked haven't seen her…"

"I'm sorry… if I get any information on where she went I let you know"

"Thank you uh…."

"Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey"

"Okay thank you Mikey"

"Sorry I wasn't much help see ya later"

"Good bye"

Mikey went back to the lair to find Leo waiting on him

"And where have you been?"

"Uh… nowhere"

"Yeah every time I leave the lair without telling anyone I go nowhere"

Mikey look down at the floor with a guilty look on his face

"Was this about that lady we heard yelling a while ago?"

"Maybe…"

"You went to talk to her didn't you?"

"Maybe…" Mikey looked even more guilty now "Mikey you know how dangerous that is that lady could've call the police or the foot could've came a kidnap you!"

"I know it's just…...She was looking for... Ice Cream Kitty"

"What? how could she… wait you mean before she was ice cream?"

Mikey nodded feeling not only guilty about the lady but also the fact that he worried Leo "Leo I need to give her her cat back but I want to keep Ice Cream Kitty and she'll probably not love her anymore but she seems so sad"

"Well you'll just have to tell her something happened to her"

"But I don't want to lie to her…"

"I know you don't but you have to if you tell her what happened she probably hate you so just tell her she passed away she can't be sad forever"

"I guess…. But what if I feel guilty forever?"

"You can't stay guilty forever it's not possible"

"Wanna bet!?"

"Just tell her she'll understand"

"But what if she doesn't?"

"I know she will but how about you get some sleep and you'll tell her tomorrow"

"...Okay…"

Mikey didn't sleep much he was too busy thinking if he should actually do what Leo told him to do or to tell the lady the truth about what happened to her cat

 **To be continued... I'm sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

The whole day went by and Mikey couldn't focus on anything Mikey decided not to tell Raph and Donnie about the lady so when the sun went down Mikey told Leo where he was going and told him to tell the others he just went out for fresh air Mikey jumped to the apartment he knew the lady was living in at saw something he never thought he'd ever see...

he saw the lady... Hanging from a rope around her neck Mikey's eyes were wide in shocked fear confused his body felt numb he wanted to look away but he felt like he couldn't move he closed his eyes and ran back to the lair he saw Leo was the only one in the living room he was watching t.v but he looked over when he saw Mikey run back so fast and said "Didn't you just leave a few minutes ago?" Leo saw the confusion and shock in Mikey's eyes and got up from the floor and walked up to Mikey"Are you okay? Did something happened on your way to the lady's house?"

"I...I...s-s-she… she…...I wanna go to bed…" Mikey wanted to tell Leo about what happened but even the thought of her hanging from the rope made him sick Leo could tell something happened but he decided that whatever it was it musted really scared him and if he didn't tell him right then and there so he'll come check on him in a few minutes

Mikey was in his bed trying to piece together what he just saw a few minutes ago was that real? Is this a nightmare? Is he going to wake up soon? That wasn't even a question he knew this was real life this was no dream he heard a knock on the door he couldn't decided if he souldn't say anything if he should just tell whoever it was to go away or if he should talk to them "Who's there?" Mikey yelled through the door "Mikey it's me to you want to talk?" Leo yelled back "I...I don't know what I want…" Mikey said pretty quietly Leo could hardly hear him Leo slowly opened the door and shuted the door behind him and walked over to Mikey's bed and sat down next to Mikey's bed

"Tell me what happened" Leo said softly to Mikey

"She...she...killed… herself..." Mikey's eyes filled with tears and he covered his face with his hands

"She… killed herself?"

Mikey nodded with his face still covered by his hands Leo now knew why Mikey was so confused he never even met the lady but he could only image what it was like to see someone dead that was also when he realised he didn't know how she killed herself but he wasn't going to asked Mikey he was already so upset and not only that he didn't really know how to comfort him now

"...Do you think it was because of her cat?..." Mikey asked Leo

"I'm not sure… there is really no way to really tell..."

"If it was her cat it was my fault…" Mikey had the most guilty face you'll ever see

"No Mikey it wasn't your fault believe me"

Miket sat up on the bed and yelled "But if I had given her cat back she'd still be here!" Leo leaned back shocked at Mikey's suddenly snapping "But you don't know that!" Leo said it a little bit of a yell but it was much quieter than Mikey's Mikey then had a look of shock on his face probably because he realized he just yelled at his brother for no reason usually it was Raph that did that Mikey putted his knees to his chest and arms around his knees and his forehead on his knees and quietly said "...I'm sorry…"

"It's okay I know it's hard… But I'm sure she's in a much better place now I'm sure she's happy now" Leo said putted a hand on Mikey's shoulder

"...And what if she isn't?" Mikey asked looking up at Leo

"I know she is"

"Really? How do you know? Can you see where dead people go?" Mikey seemed a bit happy but Leo couldn't lie to him "I'm sorry I can't but… did she seem nice"

"Yeah she was really nice… and sad… I think she just wanted her cat back..."

"Yes she probably did really want her cat back BUT we've been taking care of Ice Cream Kitty for a really long time so I'm sure if she loved her that much she would've killed herself sooner and you just met her yesterday so you don't know what else was happening in her life And I'm sure she's a lot happier now maybe she lost her brother or something and if that happened she'd be with him now" Leo's words really made him feel better "you're right… I'm sure she a lot happier now!... Thanks Leo…" "You're welcome little bro" Leo gave Mikey a kiss on the forehead "I'll be in the living room if you need anything else" Mikey nodded and Leo left his room he wasn't going to get over this immediately of course cause that's not how life works but he was always going to keep what Leo said in his mind if something like that happened again

 **The End BIG BIG HUGE Thanks to** PopcornWolf10 Ninjas Say Hi **And my sister for telling me about the code stuff**


End file.
